1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to eyeglasses with an improved frame providing ventilation between the frame and lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglasses which fit closely to a wearer's face tend to fog or cloud when used in cold weather or during exercise. Various frame structures have been utilized to prevent fogging in which the frame or bridge is spaced from the lens. See U.S. Pat. No. D347,017 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,669. One illustrative form of lens is shown in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/284,039, filed Aug. 1, 1994. The lens and nosepiece construction may also, for example, be of the character described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,438.